Tales of Modern and Myth
by RoyalBlueXCherryPink
Summary: Raising a teenage girl in a whole new dimension while hoping to live a normal life was too much to asked for, Harry learn this the hard way. But on his defense, this time he was not the odd one out... actually... MOD!Harry.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Avengers are not mine.**

 **I'm making this story a bit AU. Hope you don't hate it. Also I apologize in advance for any mistake made. I need a Beta reader for it.  
**

* * *

.:~(*)~:.

 _ **2 and a Half Year Ago**_

.:~(*)~:.

 _Staring out the balcony of the 5 story high hotel room, the fourteen years old girl let the wind blew her hair and twirl its silver-blonde to dance along with the gleaming moonlight. Curious sapphire eyes scanning London's night life as if it was a big puzzle in front of her waiting to be solved._

" _You wouldn't see any difference… considering how little of muggle London you've seen before." The young teen turned her blue orbs to her companion and came to face the green eyed man before her who was happily sipping a cup of cappuccino as he was reading the newspaper of last month, sitting on a sofa next to the glass coffee table which was a mess considering the various numbers of news paper scatter on top of it._

 _The girl shrugged. "Well you can't actually blame me for being curious Uncle; it just hit me, again, that there is no more magical community in the Great Britain." She walked over and joined him on the table. "Or any part of the world for the matter."_

 _The man finally put his paper away and eyed the young girl. "By chance Victoire, are you regretting this?" He asked, the French accent for the name's girl name's rolling off his tongue in a manner where people could tell it was a common ordeal for the man to call the teen by her name on a daily base._

" _No of course not!" Victoire defended herself with a scowl all increase dramatic with her American accent. "It's just new."_

 _The green eyed man chuckled. "I'll be worried if it's not." He said casually sipping his tea and crossing his legs. "After all, it is a different world."_

 _The girl nodded in acknowledgement. "Are we staying here, as in London?"_

 _The man sighed heavily. "Sorry Tory, no can't do." He handed her the paper from a week ago instead of giving her direct answers like the annoying man he was. The girl glared half-heartedly but took the paper and read._

" _ **A bright light shine from the cloudy sky in the middle of the night in Scotland as something fall from the sky, landing at the countryside. As many videos and witnesses claim it to be a fallen-meteor but curiously nothing was found in this place. As it turned out, most of the people living in this small town close to this fallen light remember little about the night's event. Could this be just a coincidence, a meteor or is the government hiding words from its beloved citizens**_ _?" The girl stopped reading as she openly sneered at the paper. "Jump straight into blaming someone? She's worst than Skeeter. And to think that's possible."_

" _Well, look at the bright side! At least we're not the bright shiny targets of her unwavering and highly unwanted attention… Technically." The man joyously informed. "All though… meteoroid? Really?"_

" _It is a highly likely situation." Victoire chided. "After all, two magical people just don't drop out of the sky every day. Well, at least not in an all muggle world… I hope."_

" _But meteoroid? Really?" The man whined as he reached out for a nearby magazine._

 _The girl scowled at the rare display of childish behavior her guardian was emitting. "Uncle Harry, this world is far more advanced in the form of science and technology than our world. It's only logical that they put meteor first if something did fall from the space and emit light bright enough to turn heads." She lectured._

" _Right. right. Meteorite fall, disappear and people lost memory: normal. Wizards, crazy jest." Harry chirped as he waved her off with his hands. "Don't you just love muggle logic?"_

 _His niece gave him a rather dry look practically telling him that he was acting like an idiot… again. "No uncle, we happen to defy that on a daily base. Now, for the memory part. You were not careful with your Obliviate at all. What if the muggles have something that can trace memory or something?"_

" _My dear student, I should have known better than to let you befriend that Nott. You spoke as if erasing memories is the most normal thing." He scolded airily but it was quite enough to make the girl winched a bit at being scolded because of her natural mind-art talent and her 'scowling' upon people with 'lesser' talent much like her bossy godmother. "Now, I know that you're good at most thing like your aunt Hermione dragged you to be but I do not want you to lose those morals, Voldamorth was once a brilliant student in Hogwarts."_

 _Victoire shake her head. "Sorry Uncle Harry." She mumbled because it was really just a slip of her mind, she had long promise her folks that the mine art were only used with permission and elder supervision… and it was not an everyday based spell._

 _She remembered the first time she used_ Legilimens _, she was actually only 12 then but her parents do not seems to be too surprise. They actually thought that must be the case since she was usually so good at remaining compose at dire situation and her almost perfect control of her emotions. Not to mention her – apparently – good lie detecting skills. Actually little Rose Weasley was exactly the same, sometimes more so at the time._

" _It's all right. I do not doubt you. Just do not lose yourself in all the things you learn even if there are little rules here to restrain people like us." Harry mentioned and the girl nodded her head in agreement. "Now, about advance machines; not to worry. All this advance machines – and weapons, really – can be traced back to one man and he is not actively trying to read minds… at the moment."_

" _And how would you know?" Victoire asked._

 _Harry just shrugged and showed her the magazine he was reading. "Because this Stark guy apparently loves attention his getting from his futuristic toys as much as Tom Riddle seems to hate his nose." He paused as he seems to consider his words over. "And trust me; that_ _is_ _saying something."_

 _Victoire wisely decided to keep her mouth shut on topic of the nose less terrorizes who shared his death anniversary with her birthday and took the offered magazine from her dear god-father._

.:~(*)~:.

 _Meanwhile on the other side of Antarctic in a Super spy building in a super secret room sat a super-spy having super secret spy thoughts. "Have you found anything new?" Nick Fury asked as his one good eye scanned the video yet again._

 _Now Nick Fury wasn't the type to fuss over startling you-tube videos that insist that aliens exist by young mindless and impressionable teenager across the world but when the best of satellites and videos cannot seems to find out a source of blinding light falling out of the sky, it became SHIELD's problem and SHIELD is – sometimes sadly, he admit – his problem._

 _But that was not the only information about the incident that looped him in paranoia, after all, he have better things to deal with like wayward mutants and big green mindless-monster/scientist is in itself, a big bowl of trouble to spy business._

 _But when people on a large scale tends to not remember what they have for dinner and what comes after dinner till morning in the center area of investigation, it tends to draw out suspension and paranoia in a whole new level._

 _Personally, he still hoped this can be categorized as wayward mutants so that he can shove the problem to Professor-X and his group of X-Man – after he got specific records of it of course. – But when he did goes ahead and visit the principal of the mutant school after a weak of investigation in vain and people not retaining their lost memories; the Cerebro had insist that there was no mutant there that night nor were there any new mutant around Scotland and London at the moment for the matter._

 _And the council asked why the Helicarrier was constantly situated above New York._

 _Nick Fury does not even really like approaching active mind readers in his daily schedule if you must know._

" _No sir, the area had been checked and the witnesses had been questioned. At the moment we have nothing." Agent Tyson replied. "It seems as if it was only a bluff."_

 _Fury scowled (not that he ever stopped, really) "Well if I'm allow to believe it's a bluff every time something like this happen than there is no need for SHIELD is there? We are dealing with a memory messing creature here. Is there any way to pinpoint the person we want? How it messed with minds? Had any of our men being messed with? How the light had appears and how it came to be?" he asked._

" _All we have is the energy signal sir, twenty percent can be categorized as clear energy but for the rest we're flying blind, we could pinpoint it's center with an energy tracer but that can't really be of used if the 'creature' is not close and using it's... power." Agent Tyson replied while keeping his eyes on the screen that shows the bright light that fall from the sky towards the land._

 _Fury sighed "Keep on looking! Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go have fun explaining to the council why our most advance technology can't penetrate a shiny light. Contact me if you happen to find something new. I want answers as soon as possible."_

" _Yes sir."_

 _Unfortunately for them, nothing new about the news showed up for the next two years._

.:~(*)~:.

 _ **Present**_

.:~(*)~:.

On the mountain top of the ever freezing Mt. Everest stood three dots of proud and happy looking individuals as they set up camp for the night. Fussing about as they were, they soon finished setting up shelter so they move on to sitting together to share some energy bar and hot chocolate as they huddle in one tent.

"Well that was one accelerated climb. I've been up here at least a few times with different groups in my live and we had never got up here this fast. And let me tell you these groups were much bigger in number and are much more prepared." The oldest man announced as his blue eyes glanced at his two younger looking companions.

A bulky brunet man who seems to be shivering like no tomorrow as he sip the hot chocolate curled up on his right. He could hardly blame the man for it was freezing up there, more so than a freezer set up for making ice cube and although warm clothes are a blessing, there is so much those can do on a climb towards the top of Mt. Everest.

That was exactly why he keeps shooting questionable looks towards their other companion who was having a cozy looking sleeping bag set up without a care for the freezing degree they were in. He has a look that was boyish and curious, barely looking pass his teenage years yet he claim to be pass his 30s.

The man's looks does not seems to be fit for heavy and rough adventure with little number of help like this one but despite his less than muscular looking body; not once had he complained about the environment nor was he ever the first to suggest for a break. He had even conveniently lent their companion one of his outer coats when the man was shivering like a rich girl's purse dog.

His green eyes absorbed their every surrounding with curiosity and he faces their problems head on as if it was a dare, a challenge.

At first he had doubt the boyish looking man when he had introduced himself as Hadrian Evens, the popular adventure book writer who did wonders for the past 2 years yet remain a mystery to the public eyes. He supposed he now have little doubt, scanning his style of writing by reviewing his daily record of their climb one or two times, his good suggestions and his brave antics live little room for doubt. And that was not saying his weird hobby that leads them to discover strange things in their rather normal looking surroundings.

"The bags are done so you can come and sleep anytime now Jim." Hadrian suddenly called out as the bulky man nodded. "You can do that too oh-fearless-leader-Luke." He continues as mischief glint in his eyes.

Luke snorted. "Let's not push the joke, eh junior?" He replied as he strides over to his bag. Hadrian grinned up at him as he took out a pen and book to register their success. "This adventure gonna make it to your next book Hadrian?"

"It's Harry." The man replied quickly with what was probably a reflex which seems to shock Hadrian himself a little, though his recovery was just as accurate. "And why fearless leader? Have you finally admitted that you lost the bet and agree I am in fact _the_ Hadrian Evens after some days of travel with little me?" He asked innocently.

Luke barked a laugh. "Hard to not admit it when you prove to be as annoying as your book insists. And yeah yeah I lost the bet and you were not a faker, the dollars are yours." He said as he waved it off.

Hadrian raised his brow as his lips formed a cheeky grin. "Now I believe your saying was a bit more of, 'If you are actually Hadrian Evens than I'll roll all the way from the top of the mountain to the bottom.' Or something of that sort, I'm sure."

"Don't push that luck of yours. Bound to run out one of these days…" Luke yawned, throwing his own note at the amused looking author.

The man grinned. "On the contrary Mr. Travis, I never really rely on good luck. I'm a bit lacking there. I would even dare say that trouble have its way of finding me." Luke laughed once more.

"Well my friend, considering your mind which seems to be interested in everything that move and produce sound than I can imagine how trouble would have a grand time setting up ugly play-dates for you." Luke reasoned, still howling with laughter.

Hadrian shrugged. "Let us hope it does not have any 'dates' set up for me on our way down. It'll be quite _awful_ if you end up marrying my date."

"No worries, I'm _basically_ dating caution." Luke replied airily as Hadrian snorted.

"I don't know fearless leader, a lot can happen in shot spent of times."

"You two are officially the worst _and_ weirdest people I've been force in close proximate with." Jim finally spoke up from his bag of cocoon.

"Really? Mine was being with a nose-less madman leading a terrorist group to kill me." Hadrian deadpanned while Luke again laughed heartily as Jim snorted. Real funny, this man turned out to be.

"Now you're who? Captain America dealing with Red Skull?" Luke barked a laughed.

But he soon stops as no laughter had followed his; he looked up to see Hadrian blankly staring at him. "… Am I supposed to know these people?" The two men laughed humorously at his question… until they realized that their friend was dead serious, so they stopped laughing as they started staring blankly at the man as if waiting him to suddenly laugh out. "Well?"

"For someone who claims to have a house in New York, America's basic center – mind you – than _yes_ , yes you are supposes to know them." Jim answered flatly while Hadrian was still – confuse as ever – staring. "Seriously… do you even _know_ comic, the history of the country you live in… _something_?"

Hadrian scowled "Oh even _I_ know that there is simply no comic and boring History related subjects. If that's the case I can say most teacher would agree in me saying that there shall be no such things as children fail in History."

The two older men started staring again, rather skeptically too, than they exchanged a glanced. "You know what, I'm gonna just pretend that this conversation never happen. So yeah never happen. See? I'm just sleeping. Good luck explaining Luke."

Luke spluttered before warily looking back at Hadrian. "I know you spend most time in technology-free extreme places… but _dude._ An American citizen not knowing who _Captain America_ is? That's just embarrassing! He's a war hero! An honest-to-goodness, real live comic character."

Hadrian paused "I grew up in Britain?" His excuse actually sounded like a question. But Luke was still not taking any of it. "I really need to read up this world's History don't I?"

"Ya think."

"Duly noted."

.:~(*)~:.

Harry stride out of the book store with purpose, determinedly looking ahead as he walked away from said book store and towards the hotel he and his new found 'friends' are currently occupying, his hands were filled with every kind of History and Culture books the little town store can provide.

It had been two days since they had reached the town and at the current moment his two teammates were celebrating in their room with wine and a grand dinner. Now, normally Harry would have disappear on the first chance he could depart from his given adventure group before they can talk him into taking group pictures or something equally idiotic to get him on the newspaper the first chance they've got but this two seems to genuinely don't care that he was a famous adventurer.

Maybe it was because they held their pride for they had refuse to believe him and even shunned him when they were first introduced or maybe they like him better as a secret person or maybe they just plainly don't care that he write books and look like a self proclaimed mature man.

Whatever the reason they were not bugging him to reveal himself was, Harry really didn't care, he suppose he need a break and maybe some social contact with normal humans who shared his love for adventures was not a bad start.

Harry also took Luke's advice on the mountain top by-heart and decided to re educated himself about this world. Honestly he had been in this world for two and a half years and he could not believe that he could miss as big a history book as Captain-America's. He supposes he was having far too much fun traveling the world and discovering things to look for history. Professor Binns had make sure that his love for History was strictly categorized in the _'must'_ section with his honest-to-god brain cell killing boring lessons.

Harry point blank avoid boring subjects such as those as fast as he leave Hogwarts, yes he was a bit use to politics as he was pretty much the middle of it the moment he was hailed a hero – which was when he was one – and he was quite educated in the form of economic but never really History, in his opinion why learn about something that was already set in stone.

Unfortunately not knowing someone like Captain-America for an American citizen definitely sort him in the _must_ learn History section. Though he admits, going into a new world and all he… really should diminish his hate for the subject and read up sooner than later. Luke and Jim though skeptical were rather good History teachers.

Entering his hotel room and luckily not stopped by the two bulky men. Harry decided to write up a quick letter explaining the things in his last adventure and reassuring his reader that he was alive and a bit more. He was interrupted by an ungodly happy Luke harassing his way of social network.

Well what can Harry do really, tell him he had an energy core that remains undiscovered by science and technology and it had a bad habit of broking down the latter if one was not careful? No, no he don't think that would go well at all really.

"So Hadrian, my buds and I are going on some long term camping in the wilderness with some new recruits this summer… How about joining us?" Luke invited. "Or is it really true that you never stuck yourself with one group?"

Harry just shrugged and holds up the folded letter for the man to see. "Sorry fearless leader; promised my God-Daughter I'd be spending time with her."

"Oh family? So where does she live?" Luke asked hopefully, in Harry's opinion, the first time the big man actually subtly asked about the mysterious Hadrian. And also the man seems to be genuinely curious instead of the 'I'm so getting paid by news people' type of knowledge hunger.

Unfortunately for him Harry was never happy with exposing his family to anyone.

"With me. She's on boarding school at the moment but summer is time for family." Harry shrugged and Luke nodded.

"That actually explained the letter." Luke noted. "I suppose phones and mails would have limits in boarding school. So… how bout contacting me for another adventure with my group when you're up for it?"

Harry thought for a while. He rarely follow one group more than once despite all his loyalty and faithfull talks, but not because he was a traitor – and Harry would never left a man behind even in dire situation – but he just really prefer being alone during adventure if he could help it. But he suppose it couldn't hurt to have companion once in a while, and it wasn't like he was signing a contract here or anything, just a promise, maybe empty or maybe not. "I'll think about it." He decided.

"Great." Luke grinned. "…So, can I get your number or… email… or…"

Harry blinked and smiled sheepishly. "Oh that! I don't have a phone."

Luke gapped at him as if he was glowing like a Christmas tree. "How can you not –! Don't answer. Okay fine, emails?"

"I discover sometimes ago that technology hates me as much as trouble loves me." Harry said, now smiling pleasantly as Luke spluttered.

"Then _how_ am _I_ going to contact you!" Luke cried in exasperation.

Harry shrugged. "Fan-mails?" Luke glared daggers at his companion so Harry hold up his hand in mock surrender. "Um, how about _you_ give me your number and _I_ inform you when I'm ready." Harry suggested. Not that he like acting like a demanding snobby prat but channeling Draco Malfoy was a bit over-due with this group.

If people still like him as snobby, demanding little spoiled brat and can determinately ignore that he discover weird stuff about earth than they sure deserve a chance to get to know him in his opinion. This was also once actually a great test of finding true friends.

"I thought you say you dislike technology!" Luke frowned crossing his arms.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, but same can't be say for my god-daughter." After all it was her that discovered that the more control one have of their magic than the less chance machines broke on their contact.

"Teenager?" Luke asked and harry nodded his head in affirmative. Luke barked a laugh "Figures, I remember having one of those some 2 years ago… now I believe her mom is keeping her away or something..."

"Keeping her away?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, divorce and all that." Luke yawned. "So, when are you going back to America?" He asked, seeming to want to change the subject very much. Harry decides to take pity on the man so he followed along.

"Tomorrow, how bout you?"

Luke smiled goofily. "When nature calls."

.:~(*)~:.

 _My dear God-Daughter,_

 _At ease, I had completed yet again another adventure (and survive, as you can clearly guess.) You wouldn't believe the sight up in Mt. Everest. We'll_ _ **relive**_ _the sights of my adventures for this year over a_ _ **bowl of water**_ _and_ _ **memories.**_ _So worry as you may, I suggest you do not strain yourself. I am fine and I will see you over in the manor this summer._

 _How's school? I heard that muggle subjects are quite boring. Are you still insisting on staying behind for school instead of following me around the world as I asked? We could always get you a private tutor too._

 _But I wouldn't be forcing your hand of course. I believe you are doing well and I am too. I hope your class and days are well._

 _Sincerely,_

 _You're God-Father._

 _PS: Don't feed the bird. It might be a bit_ _ **inky.**_

The girl's blue eyes twitch at the childish hints his uncle made on his letter. Then she stared at the owl that she secretly let in from the window next to her bed. And keep staring. "So I'm guessing you're a pen…" She mumbled than shocked her head with an exasperated sigh before pointing her wand at it and cast a non-verbal _finite_. And vuala! It was in fact, a pen.

The silver blonde haired girl smiled fondly at her god father's letter as she folded it and turned in her bed to reach the letter box in the drawer under her bed accidentally bumping her forehead at the process. "Ouch." She choked out which woke one of her roommate.

" _Que fais-tu, Victoire?_ " The sleepy roommate grumped out while Victoire quickly dragged her wand – which was still conveniently on _lumos_ – down from her pillow and under her blanket. "You _haz_ to voke me up…"

"My sincere apologies Adallen." Victoire solemnly said with while casting a non-verbal _nox_ to switch her wand off, adding a few non-magical curse words as she almost reveal her secret… again.

"Don't do dat again." Adallen huffed as she turned away.

The sixteen years old Veela sighed in relief as her roommate started softly snoring again. Well that was close. She really rather not mess with her roommate's memory again like the beginning of this year when she had caught her casting a levitation charm on her school books. Adallen had not taken the news well, trying to crucify her in a whole new level like Victoire had never seen before.

Personally when she thinks of something along the line 'crucio', it involved unimaginable pain which will turn her into vegetable in about 20 minutes at tops. Not salt-ish, vinegar like water thrown at her while being called a friend-possessing demon/mutant hybrid. And with all the vinegar smell, it actually also made her feel like a vegetable in a rather literal way. Like cabbage, beans and peas literal.

Now Victoire was natural at mind art and healing magic. But she never really liked messing with people's thoughts and minds, especially defenseless muggles. So, she tried her best to keep her secret in the school full of students who she fears might actually burn her if she reveals her status. If not with fire, than with either fear or jealousy for sure considering how they view mutants.

Though they were so far out of reach now, she supposed she miss her siblings, cousins and Hogwarts like no other these days. She also remembers feeling like this when she was around 14 and they had just landed here for some weeks.

She supposed she rather not think about the family that lost their existence so that the right side can win the war. Back then she had reached out and took the outstretch hand of her last family member even though she was warned that there was no turning back.

She never once regretted it. Though now her life revolve around hundreds of what ifs.

.:~(*)~:.

Harry was tired.

No, let's say that again. Harry was tired because he was airsick.

 _Airsick_.

Harry Potter. Youngest seeker in years, he-who-never-missed-the-snitch in a fair match, owner of three custom-made fastest and sturdiest brooms and a boy who practically live in the sky when he had the chance…

… Was of all things, _airsick_.

Tori is gonna have a laugh out of this. He thought sulkily as he entered the toilet of the airport's male's room and promptly apparated out of the airport an inside his heavily warded private island. Ignoring all his surroundings he apparated inside his room, fell face first on the bed and groaned in pain.

He never really liked airplanes, he don't even want to consider the experience of airplanes as flying. He personally took it as an insult to all air-born creatures like birds, dragons, insects, Iron-mans, hippogriphs… him.

Yes he consider the Gryffindor's color robot more of an airborne than the flying-vacuum bus thingy that shows you no sky and get you no feel of the flight at all. But that hardly means that he like the fact that the guy who flies the robot thingy was around freely roaming the sky of different places including New York's.

Harry had specific reasons why he avoided some countries and cities when he picked this island. No, he does not just go ahead and pick a nice looking manor with lots of grounds for Christ sake if that's the case he would have gone for Malibu or better yet Beverly Hills.

First he had chosen an ocean close to America and a pen house in New York which held the only way in the private island if not for magical ways. Avoided Britain because after the things that happen on their old world and knowing how much the worlds look-alike without the magical difference, he avoided places that would bring up bad memories for his God-daughter.

Moreover, Fleur had send Victoire to an American boarding school that – luckily for them now that he think about it – teaches both magic and muggle subjects. The original plan before the next civil war get harsher than expected was for her to return to Britain only for her OWLS and NEWTS. Harry knows that the girl had lots of happy memory with her aunt Gabriella in the twin of this very city.

And he avoided places like Asia because Harry knew Victoire was not preparing for that much change in culture and social lives. The presence of no magic in itself was quite a lot to take in for the young teen back then and though she had been strong, she was only fourteen years old then.

And as for Los Angelis, another bright and happy place; Harry point blank refuse that place. First reason being the fact that it was no big secret that magic and machines were bad companions, so no, Harry was not about to go build a heavily _magical_ warded house anywhere near the Stark industry and Stark's Malibu house in itself really.

No those people were known for making technological-weapons (quit and started building cool flying Gryffindor mascot suits but at the time. _Weapons)_

And now he-who-build-technological-weapons conveniently decided to fly around on top of the oceans and happily land on New York more than Harry was comfortable with. It does not end well when the robot hit their first layer of ward once.

Harry actually had to portkey Victoire over to erase the man's mind and he believe that the only reason the robot-man still don't figure anything out was because of the new and improve muggle repel charm on the house. Fantastic isn't it?!

Yeah, he and Victoire are going to talk about moving. To Antarctica maybe? Wouldn't it be cool to grow plants there with magic? But a bit far… Paris will do, after all she would like having a home close to school. Yup, he'll do that.

Only.

"She'll probably lecture me and we'll be staying anyway." Harry sighed. Now he would do anything to protect his niece as she was literally his only family and if anything she was a daughter to him. And as such he knows Victoire. She was a brave, strong girl and she was such a brilliant witch. But because some petty dark wizards who just don't know how to stop, the girl had to live her life in a run.

It does not really help that she was birthed in the anniversary of Voldamorth's defeat and hence, her status as his god-daughter. Because of this soul reason alone she was targeted. Her life was in constant fear.

He did not want to be the one who keep giving the girl a reason to fear and run in every turn they got. Especially in a world she was suppose to be _safe_ and _free_. The girl was smart and mature and she can take care of herself better than anyone her age probably could. And he had also known her since birth to know that she would not be the one to run. So, yeah he guessed they were staying for the time being.

" _In this world technology is everything. You can't run from it!"_ She would have scolded.

Harry sighed; he'll be setting up some more wards even if it's only for the summer. And he really had to start reading up on those magic core control things. It's about time he learn how to use those cellular phones.

.:~(*)~:.

Luke Darcy likes to think himself a man who live for the adrenalin and feel of the unknown. As a kid, he would always prefer camping with his uncle than going to vacation in some beach with his family. He would gather a group of his friends and they would discuss what going on an adventure was like.

As an adult now, Luke keeps himself close to his dreams by living it. Finding a team of his own and living his life in the beauty of nature. Looking up to the people who came before him and visiting places he read about in books on the time he was a child.

His wife had left him because she accused him of loving nature more so than he loves his family and in a way, Luke supposed he could not argue with that. But still he had loved his family so very much and their parting led him to lose his sense of adventure for some times. Until, he heard about the writer Hadrian Evens searching for a guide team up the Everest, the snowy mountain was a familiar surface that Luke could picture as he closed his eyes.

And wouldn't it be a dream to have Hadrian Evens as his partner for his come-back?

Strangely enough, Luke was given his idol in the face of a messy black haired, green eyed boy who claims to be a living legend. Luke was of course, not happy about the fact that some boy was pretending to be Hadrian. Until the boyish man prove himself to be more that what his books said he was.

And Luke was amazed.

So, he had invited him for his next adventure with the group he had not even contacted in 3 years now that he thought about it. He was lucky enough that his friend had still agreed when most of his old team refused his offer. He was also quite lucky that most of the new adventure lovers want to meet the anonymous Hadrian Evens so they took up the job with enthusiasm.

Sure it was not a solid promise that Luke can give them the chance to meet the author but Hadrian Evens was such a fleeting person that people would take any chances if they were desperate enough to meet him. Like Luke had been, he admitted, when he found out about Hadrian was climbing the Everest. He was actually surprise that he even got picked. What can the boy do actually? Read minds to see their worth… videos?

Kind to think of it, Hadrian was kind of an odd boll…

Inventing calming medicines, sleeping medicines and even bone healing medicines without even having medical degree? That was kind of awesome even though only few people really trust his medicines and approve and fewer can get their hands on it… But really, where had he made it from, Luke certainly don't think he stir it all from a cauldron.

But that was why people were curious and that was why his schedule was packed enough because he had to filter the wannabe adventurers who signed up for his group.

Unfortunately, only some can pass through and right now Luke was in the middle of interviewing one he himself quite liked.

Luke looked up at the blonde man who was confidently staring back at him.

"So, you do have experience in this field." Luke asked as he scanned the man's profile and form. "Mr. Bannet, this is quite an achievement you have here… a professional hunter."

The man smiled. "Yes, they often told me I have an eye of a hawk in hunting." He said, as if it was a simple joke. An inside joke perhaps?

Luke frowned in suspicion as he put the form and file down. "Well, you seems to be quite the professional and you even have your own team," Luke noted as he scowled at the revelation his own words. "Why would someone like you want to join a newbie team like mine?"

Clement Bannet chuckled nervously. "Well you see… I'm kind of a big fan of Hadrian Even's…" He commanded as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "And my team are, well, hunters and why not a simple adventure once in a while. Besides, I was informed by our team leader that this can be a chance to meet Hadrian Evens… even if it's no contract. It's still the best chance for fans like us, yes."

Luke sigh in exasperation as he himself snorted. Well, looks like Hadrian attracted a lot of attention even outside the adventure world.

* * *

 **AN: So as you can see Mutants are involved but I love X-Men and I just can't ignore their existence! Sorry. But they will most likely follow the Movies version too. And they wouldn't be involving much. The only times Mutants will get involve is when other Mutants are involve. So not in alien or androids. As the director stated, that is Shield's business.**

 **Do not expect a fast update.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Don't kill me. Bye.**


End file.
